1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutter link for a multi-link overhead shutter or roller blind comprising a hollow section formed by two sheet-metal shells, the cavity of said hollow profile being filled with a heat-insulating compound, said link being provided with hinge elements on the longitudinal edges of the hollow profile, said link being provided with two slots adjacent to the two hinge elements and extending the length of the link, said slots being defined by flanges which are bent inwardly towards the cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a shutter link of the kind named (German Patent No. DE-OS 27 35 899). In this known shutter link, the two sheet-metal shells are provided with bent portions on their longitudinal edges which comprise the hinge elements. In the vicinity of the bent portions, there is provided, between the two sheet-metal shells, a slot serving to exclude the formation of a cold-transmitting bridge. The slot is bridged by a diaphragm made of a plastic material which has a low thermal conductivity. The two sheet-metal shells are held together by the heat-insulating foam material extending rearwardly of said bent portions.
While the German Patent No. DE-OS 27 35 899 does not disclose the manner in which the known shutter link is to be manufactured, it is apparent that the operations of assembling the two sheet-metal shells, of providing the hinge elements and of applying the plastic diaphragm require the expenditure of labor and time and that such operations are not adapted to provide a continuous manufacturing method.